Talk:Doll
Placing the list of doll names and owners I've placed the list of doll names and its owners but Arrancar109 does not know if it's necessary. I was wondering for the other - Zanpukuto and the Bakkuto have the list of each of the different names and its owners. Also on the character's page, the zanpukuto or Bakkuto is revealed too on the powers and ability section. It seems that the Bounto only show their respective dolls on their pages only, but not on the doll section. Admin. Please consider adding them in. Well we do have tables of all known zanpakuto and their owners on the zanpakuto page. Good enough reason to have a table of all known dolls on the doll page. Would certainly be useful and given that the doll page isn't very long, it's not like the inclusion of the table would over bloat the page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) @Tinni. Thanks. I was thinking that it's the only page that does not have a list after looking at the zanpunkuto and Bakkuto page section. Bleachspoiler 17:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Should we have a simple list (like the one that was removed) or a table? Unlike Zanpakuto, Dolls only have one form and only one release command, and I'm not sure if it's clear or not if all Doll names translate into something (it is not clear on the individual character pages). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) @Arrancar109 I guess we have a table then. I actually wanted to do a table but I do not know how to. Bleachspoiler 17:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Individual Pages for Dolls Godisme already stated that his wasn't a good idea, but I'm going to rephrase it here. Shouldn't dolls have their own profile? Zanpakuto do, but they were in a seperate arc. But, dolls can walk and TALK, and they had their own arc aswell. So wouldn't it be fair to give dolls a profile, too? [[User:Morgan silve|'Morgan']](Editor) I'm not so sure if there would be enough information. Unlike the Dolls, the Zanpakuto spirits were able to act independently of their masters for the bulk of the arc, and thus had more depth to their actions and personalities, giving plenty to contribute to their respective sections. The dolls on the other hand are never seen without their masters, and showed few personality traits compared to the owners. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yea I dont see this as necessary or practical for all the reasons that Mohrpheus mentions also. The Dolls are not important or essential as Zanapakuto to the series. Their respective masters have their own articles and thats enough. They only exist as anime-only filler with little information besides whats already presented on their respective wielders pages. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there is enough information to justify creating individual pages, nor is there any need to. There is ample room on the pages of each bount for what needs to be shown. 12:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you think of it, dolls have information, for example: *In a page, you put the **Personality of the character **Their Plot **Their appearances and references **Their character outline (I think that this is also a plot) But you see, Dolls are also characters. Sure they're always seen with their master, but how about enhancing the list of Dolls? They don't have to have seperate profiles, but we can change their list, to the way that the bakkoto have theirs. For example: *Put the name of the Doll and Owner *Then Put some information down. Simillar to the Zanpakuto spirits, their abilities will be listed on their owners page. Besides, the Dolls page is very short as it is.[[User:Morgan silve|'Morgan']](Editor) Two out of three admin have said no and a member of the Policy and Standards Committee as well. Im not sure why don't you get that as being a no and just leave the issue as it is. The Dolls will not be getting individual pages and any attempt will be deleted. Your not being objective this is based on personal preference, if your gonna edit you have to follow whats important the Bount are not just because they have a arc doesn't mean they get as many pages as more important articles. They each have individual article pages as any character does and the information on them is enough which is more then some sites do. Its more important to make whats already there better then attempt to make more pages for secondary one time characters who aren't even canon.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) READ CLOSLEY! I said to change the list of the dolls. Yes I changed the subject. Its to put it like the bakkoto. The name of the doll, the owner, and some information down on it. It doesnt have to be a plot!! It can be like the bakkoto format, explaining its abilities and how it looks, but instead for bakkoto, for dolls!!!! >=[.[[User:Morgan silve|'Morgan']](Editor) I could support doing it like the Bakkoto page. The change would not be that major and would be fairly simple and I think we already have a volunteer-[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) On the same page is fine then.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Dolls list I did the list, but now someone needs to fix the texts. What I mean is that the text needs to be next to the corresponding doll. I tried doing so, but nothing will happen =[!--Morgan silve (talk) 18:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve (Editor)